Goodbye
by NaleyBrucasFan - aka Lizzy
Summary: What exactly happened with Reed after Josh told her about Thomas and that he was dead? How'd she react? One-Shot! Story set between Invitation Only and Untouchable.


Author's Note: I hope yall enjoy this one-shot. I still can't believe that her reaction was left out of the novels. Well here is what I think happened. Sorry about grammer and spelling errors, this fan fiction wasn't betaed.

_

* * *

_

I knew if I opened my mouth even the tiniest crack I would start screaming, I would start screaming and I would never be able to stop.

I looked down at my ring again, then my shoes, which had been dropped on the damp ground. I closed my eyes once again, everything was aching and my brain wouldn't stop screaming. "No this can't be true! This has to be a dream! Wake up Reed! Please wake up!"

But when I opened my eyes nothing had changed. The police were still there, Josh still looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, and Thomas was still dead. My Thomas was still dead!

I suddenly felt my breathing pickup as my knees felt weaker and weaker. The world slowly began to rotate around me. I clamped my eyes shut, after a few seconds I opened them again but instead of the spinning being gone, it was ten times worse. Breathing continued to get more and more difficult and I was positive that my heart was about to come out of my chest at any second or disintegrate from it being broken into so many pieces.

Through all of this I felt someone gently grab my shoulder, then I heard Josh. "Reed…" he blacked out for a second then I heard "okay?"

I tried my best to shake my head, but it was like I had lost control of my body. The world was spinning so much now that I was afraid I was going to throw up at any second. I was actually amazed that I was still standing. Suddenly black spots began to line my vision and I immediately knew that this wasn't good and that I needed to sit down. I tried to tell Josh that something wasn't right, but I felt my knees go. It was almost like I was falling in slow motion.

"Oh my god Reed!" I heard a girl gasp, as soon as I hit the ground my eyes went back and the world went totally black.

I had no clue how long I was out but suddenly I was able to hear people talking again. I heard shock a couple of times, then I clearly heard Kiran's voice through the fog.

"I think she's waking up."

I could hear people calling my name and encouraging me to open my eyes, but they weren't working with me yet, they still felt like they weighed two tons along with the rest of my body.

A couple of seconds later, I opened them slightly but nothing was in focus. Everything was blurred together and it was making me more nauseous. I closed them quickly, but heard Noelle yell to open them back up. I waited a couple of seconds and then I did was I was told. But this time was different, everything was coming into focus, and my eyes didn't fell as heavy. I allowed them to open all the way and I slowly looked around.

Everyone who hadn't gone up to where the other students were were looking at me. Josh, Noelle, Whittaker, Arianna, Taylor, and Kiran were all kneeling next to me. Everyone had worried looks on their faces, some had tears running down, and others, especially Noelle, were as white as ghosts from the news of Thomas.

I look around a little confused, and then what had happened hit me like a sack of bricks. What I remember couldn't be true! It couldn't. I immediately turned my neck slightly towards where Noelle was and with a very scratchy voice asked "Thomas?"

I could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes, which I'd never seen before then tears began to fall from her brown eyes. I could feel them welling up in my eyes as well as I turned my head towards Josh asking the same thing, but this time I got my answer. It was true, all of it was true.

A part of me still didn't believe it, he couldn't be dead! My emotions went into overdrive for the second time, and my world started to spin again. I could feel bile creeping up my throat as well. At that moment I felt myself being pushed into a sitting position. I felt someone holding me up while Whittaker grabbed my face gently but still forcefully. "Breathe Reed! Breathe."

I did was I was told and tried my best to focus all my attention on my breathing. It didn't take long after I started breathing normally for the spots slowly begin to fade away. Even though my heart was still breaking into a million pieces , I at least had some control.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded my head and looked around again, everyone was still staring. I needed to get out of here. I wanted to see him for myself, just to make sure. I slowly began to push myself up not caring how dizzy I still was and ignoring how nauseous I felt. I had to see him and nothing was going to stop me.

I was anything but stable on my feet; they felt like jello. I could feel them shaking underneath me, but I didn't care. I took one step and stumbled, but didn't fall. I felt someone grab my arm, I shot around and saw that it was Josh.

"Reed you need to sit back down or let someone help you." I heard him say.

But I had plans of my own. I used a lot my energy and whipped my arm away. I didn't even turn around to look at him or say sorry. I just went forward, begging my legs to please cooperated with me. That was when adrenalin seemed to fill my veins for the third time that night and I started to run.

"Oh shit!" I heard from behind me. I knew they knew what I was about to do, but that didn't make me slow down any.

I almost made it to the group of the other students when I felt someone grab my arm. Less than a couple of seconds later I felt someone grab me from behind, Josh. I continued to struggle. I didn't care if I was making a scene or who was watching. I started writhing trying to get away. I almost did get away before I saw Noelle right in front of me.

"Reed stop it!" She screamed, grabbing me. I didn't say anything, but then I saw out of the corner of my eye a stretcher being rolled towards the ambulance.

"I have to see him! He can't be dead!" I screamed again trying to get through.

"Reed! Listen to me, they will not let you see him." Noelle said sternly , gripping me harder. She shot someone a look and then I saw Ariana next to her just in case.

"But I love him!"I said whispering the last part, then I saw the ambulance doors shut and I knew he was gone.

As the ambulance drove away, I felt myself being released by Josh, but Noelle held on even though her head was turned. The tears that I had been holding in for so long were now spilling over, my chest was constricting again, and my heart felt broken beyond repair.

"NO!!" an ear piercing scream that I didn't even recognize was released.

My scream caused both Noelle and Ariana's heads to shoot back to me and I knew most of the student body was now looking at me, but I didn't care. Noelle grabbed me harder just in case I was about to fall again, but this time my vision didn't start spotting and the world wasn't spinning. I just felt extremely angry and even more nauseous. I could feel my stomach creeping up the back of my throat quickly and I couldn't stop it. I used all my strength to get away from Noelle, then ran as fast I could in the opposite of where everyone else was.

I could feel my throat closing up and immediately stopped allowing myself to lean against one of the many trees I was around. My stomach immediately starting revolting and I lost everything that I'd drank or eaten for the past 24 hours. Finally my stomach chilled out and I turned and moved away but was shaking so bad I was grateful just to still be leaning against something because I knew I wouldn't be able to support myself. I diverted my eyes towards where I had ran from and let myself slowly slide down the tree, ignoring the tears that were clouding my vision. I closed my eyes and tilting my head back a little breathing through everything I was feeling.

"Do we go over there or let her have some space?" Ariana asked no one unparticular. Noelle shot her a look and she knew that answer. Noelle told all the other Billings girls to stay and followed Josh, who'd shot away from the group as soon as they saw Reed sink to the ground.

"Hey." I heard someone calmly say. I looked up through my tear stained eyes, saw Josh, and quickly wiped them away.

"Hey." I croaked back, my voice a little hoarse from all the crying and getting sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked keeling down to make eye contact with me.

"No…" I said as tears began to well up again.

I was kinda shocked when I felt him pull me into a hug, but I didn't pull away. I just let his arms engulf my body and hoped that it would help me calm down some. I could tell he was about to say something when he got interrupted by Noelle who was yelling my name. I looked around Josh to see both her and Ariana coming this way.

Again I was asked if I was okay, but this time I used moments instead of talking.

I was beginning to feel nauseous again as I began to think about everything that had just taken place. I was about to be engulfed in my own thoughts, when I heard a voice being me back to reality again.

"Reed do you want us to take you to the infirmary? You still look really pale." Ariana asked, looking more worried. The only reason she knew how I looked is because there was a sidewalk light not 50 feet from us.

"No…" I said slowly as I shook my head. "I want to go to my room."

Both Noelle and Ariana nodded still showing concerned looks on their faces. Josh immediately stood up and began to help me up. He must have moved to fast because the ground started spilling around me again. I immediately clamped my eyes shut, not caring if Noelle or Ariana saw the pained look on my face.

A few seconds later I opened my eyes again and everything was okay, other than the even deeper concerned look on my friends faces.

Noelle and Ariana both took hold of one of my arms to make sure I didn't fall while I was walking, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Thanks Hollis," Noelle said giving Josh the "we have it from here" look.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? I can carry her." He asked.

"Nope we've got her." Ariana spoke as they both started guiding me towards Billings.

I turned my head around and mouthed back, "Thanks for everything."

Josh smiled and nodded, but instead of walking away he stood there waiting us, just in case.

As I turned around to face the front all I let myself think about was my safe room, and cozy bed. All I wanted was to climb in my bed and hopefully be able to push all of this out of my head long enough to be able to fall asleep.


End file.
